1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automobile seats, and more particularly pertains to seating systems that reduce the risk of injury during a collision by absorbing some of the energy of impact.
2. Brief Description of the Drawings
A multitude of provisions are incorporated in the modern automobile that serve to reduce the g-loads that occupants are subjected to during a collision. This includes, among other things, energy absorbing bumpers, crumple zones, padded interior surfaces, seat belts, and relatively recently, air bags. The seats which, in fact, comprise the ultimate interface between the automobile and its occupant also include various safety-enhancing features. The padding in the seat helps to cushion some of the energy of an impact, while the seat's contoured structure serves to more evenly distribute some of the loads that are transmitted to its occupant.
Additionally, a multitude of seat designs have been devised that allow the seat to move forwardly while pivoting upwardly relative to the automobile during a frontal impact. Springs and shock absorbers associated with such movement serve to reduce the forces transferred to the occupant while the pivoting action serves to redirect g-loads relative to the human body toward areas more clipable of accommodating higher loads. A gimballed seating mechanism generally serves to transfer g-loads from the back to the seat.
While many of the above-referenced devices protect the occupant from the effects of frontal impacts, the effects of rear end collisions are not mitigated thereby. Despite the fact that most seating systems support the entire body, including the head and neck, whiplash, back injury and soft tissue damage are still a reality in severe rear-enders. It is therefore most desirable to provide a seating system that reduces the g-loads an occupant is subjected to in frontal, as well as rear end collisions.